1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drum beating apparatus connectable to drums, such as bass drum rims, and more particularly concerns stabilized connection of beater base plates to bass drum rims. In a more general sense, this invention relates to adjustable clamping systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is need for stabilization of such connections, and particularly prevention of disconnection during drum beating. This is a problem due to relatively heavy sizes and weights of bass drums to be and remain accurately connected to drum beaters over extended use periods. There is also need for the particularly efficient and reliable connection modes and apparatus as enabled and provided by the present invention.
Systems for connecting a drum beating apparatus to a drum rim are well known in the art. However, many of these systems can be unstable and become disconnected due to the drum beating motion. Some clamping systems have attempted to remedy the disconnection problem; however, even if successful, other problems can remain. For example, while the clamping system and drum beating apparatus may stay in position relative to the drum rim, the rim and beating apparatus combination may still be unstable and may rock. Further, many clamping systems cause the drum rim to warp or deteriorate, often due to the rigidness of the connection and the inability of the clamping system to adjust to any movement of the drum rim which may occur. Another common problem is centering the clamping system on the drum rim. If the system is not positioned exactly, then part of the drum beating apparatus may lift off the floor when the clamping system is tightened. Further, if the floor is not exactly flat, positioning of the clamping system is made even more difficult. These problems can cause difficulties both in set up and if the drum and/or drum beating apparatus shift(s) during operation.